The Easter Prank
by Livia Lemon
Summary: Everybody has gathered at the Burrow expecting the usual Easter celebration with lots of laughter, chatter and delicious food. What they certainly did not expect was Lily waking them up at a very early hour to a loud and colorful surprise. One-shot


**The Easter Prank**

This year Lily Potter decided she would make Easter a little more entertaining. Sure, every holiday at the Burrow was entertaining. Especially when the whole, as in _the complete, extended version_ of her gigantic family attended. But, Lily couldn´t help to think that Easter somehow missed a special trait. Christmas was awesome because of the presents and the cozy atmosphere. In summer they would gather outside and stay up late, maybe even lighting a bonfire in the garden, watching the stars, you know, do awesome stuff like that. In autumn they´d have this massive degnoming session, which was a great deal of fun. But Easter? Grandma Molly once hid some eggs in the garden. It turned out the gnomes had eaten them before anyone could´ve found them and... ahh well Lily was simply in the mood to start what she liked to call "The Easter Prank".

She fixed the bunny ears on her head, checked her reflection in the mirror, exited her room and tapped the walls with her wand. Suddenly the whole house started emanating quite loud music. Lily grinned and started dancing down the halls. It didn´t take long until she heard the first groans of protest. Someone even shouted: "Stop that bloody music! It´s EARLY!" Lily laughed. Sure, it was six o´clock in the morning, but that didn´t mean she was going to let the others sleep.

"Yeeeeehaaaa," she screamed ripping open the door to her brothers´ room. James had his pillow over his had and Albus looked at her sleepily. „Get up, beloved brothers of mine. It´s Eaaaaster," she sing-sung exiting their room again. Outside her door she spotted Dominique who ran towards her in her pajama saying: "Oh Lily, I love this song!" And so they danced wildly together until a confused Scorpius and Rose ran out of a room in the vicinity. As the two girls spotted them they couldn´t help but double over in laughter. Scorpius wore a blue bunny suit and Rose a matching pink one.

"Where did our normal clothes go?," Rose asked Lily, who responded with a shrug that all but screamed false innocence. "Maybe the Easter bunny hid them?" she suggested. Dominique laughed and clapped Lily on the back. "Well done little cousin of mine." she said. At that uncle George came dancing towards them in a green bunny suit. He was moving wildly and completely out of rhythm while now and then voicing the incredible fun he had. "I love it!" he said walking past the two doing a quite funny attempt at a Moonwalk. Between piles of laughter Lily announced:

"People, let´s get outside!" And while they where dancing their way out, knocking on each door they passed, they told everyone to join them. Outside they were greeted by a myriad of tulips in every conceivable color. The gnomes were riding around the garden on bunnies acting like cowboys and swinging their imaginative lassos. "Well, whatever," Lily thought, she just cared about everybody having fun.

There was a real crowd of people in bunny suits that was gathering in the garden. Some were still a bit sleepy, others just joined George and Dominique in dancing around wildly. Lily looked around. She was quite proud of herself. Sure, the garden looked beautiful with the flowers, but her biggest accomplishment had been the house.

The facade was covered in bright colors, from yellow to pink to turquoise to green. It was also vibrating a lot from the music. That did indeed look a little dangerous, but Lily wasn´t worried. The Burrow always looked like it wasn´t very stable, but it was kept together by so many spells that it was basically unable to fall apart.

"Mum," she heard Lysander tell his mother Luna, "are you thinking what I am thinking?" "That depends on what you are thinking," Luna answered. Lily saw them kneeling next to a gnome that was galloping around them on his bunny. "I was thinking," Lysander said, "that he was kissed by a nuckledoodle." "Really?" Luna replied perplexed, "I was thinking so too." Lily smiled at how adorably weird the Scamanders could be.

At that moment her own mother was approaching her in a red bunny suit that clashed horribly with her hair. "Lily, are you responsible for this?" she asked in a stern voice. "Oh no, dear mother," she answered grinning. "It was my alter ego Lilybunny. Did you ever meet her? I personally quite like her." Ginny couldn´t help but laugh at that, she liked her daughter´s queer sense of humor. "But you really did have to make my suit clash with my hair, didn´t you?" she said smiling and Lily winked.

They were interrupted by loud cheering coming from the dancing crowd. Getting closer they saw that in the middle of the crowd Molly and Arthur were giving an absolutely spectacular dance solo. They were both dressed in golden bunny suits and the way they were moving did resemble quite a lot a muggle-style hip hop dance battle of the 90ies. Well, Molly and Arthur would probably never stop surprising their grandchildren.

A sudden squeal reached everybody´s ears from where Fleur stood next to a tree. She was holding the broken pieces of a blue Easter egg and she was covered from head to toe in glittering confetti which had apparently flown out as soon as the egg had been broken. Next to her a pile of clothes had appeared which Lily knew to be the ones she removed from her aunt´s wardrobe earlier that night replacing them with the violet bunny suit Fleur was currently wearing. However, according to Lily, who had a really sweet tooth, the best thing about the Easter surprise, were the ten croaking chocolate frogs on top of the pile of Fleur´s clothes.

Teddy, who shared Lily´s love for sweets, especially chocolate, turned to her with glinting eyes and asked: "Is there an egg like this for everybody?" "Well sure there is!" Lily replied excitedly and with that, everybody set off for the search.

When finally all the eggs had been found, it was only half past eight in the morning, but, may it be for the chocolate they had all had for breakfast, may it be for the weird way they had just celebrated their Easter, the Weasleys and Potters and Scamanders and Longbottoms and whoever else was at the Burrow felt definitely happy. Lily, absolutely satisfied with how "The Easter Prank" turned out, finally went to bed after a long night of preparations, and soon she was already dreaming about what could be improved for next year.

**AN: HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONE! **

**I hoped you liked it and any review is very welcome... oh, and for those who didn´t guess, I don´t own Harry Potter ;)**


End file.
